BomberKirby
by Pikatwig
Summary: King Dedede summons a monster to stop Kirby, and he gets Grounder Pounder from "Bomberman Generation", but after he sends it after Kirby, two allies arrive, WhiteBomber and RedBomber. Will the group win, or will they get beaten! KirbyXTiff, WhiteBomberXRedBomber.
1. Chapter 1: And so it begins

Time for a Kirby and Bomberman cross-over. Let's see how this goes.

Oh and yes, I got the chapter name from Aquablade11.

I don't own _Bomberman_ or _Kirby_.

* * *

King Dedede and Escargoon ride into the King's thrown room, then a giant screen appears and then comes on the Customer Service guy.

"_What's up King Triple-D!?" _he asks the King. "I want a monster to stop that Kirby!" then Escargoon tells the Customer Service "If the monster could stop Kirby from inhaling, he'd be doomed!"

"_Give me one second."_ the Customer Service person tells them. Then he walk away talks with someone briefly and then walk back. _"I have good new Dedede, I can send you a monster that is very strong he's called Grounder Pounder! I should tell you, he battled another hero and lost, but he won't fail to stop Kirby!"_

"Great send it over!" King Dedede says. Then he presses a button and electricity flies through the room and then a giant multicolored elephant appears. "Oh yeah, now let's go pond that Kirby into oblivion!"

* * *

With Kirby

Kirby, along with his friends spend the day playing basketball, then the ground begins to rumble.

"Hey Kirby! Meet your maker! Behold the Grounder Pounder! And he's gonna finish you of!" then King Dedede laughs. It echos.

* * *

King's throne room

The monster transpoter activates and two figures walk out of it.

* * *

So how's this for a first chapter?

Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival of new friends

Time to continue _BomberKirby_! So let's do so.

I don't own _Kirby_ or _Bomberman_.

* * *

Kirby walks up to Grounder Pounder. He makes a "bring it on" gesture. Then he rushes up to squish Kirby, but Grounder Pounder runs right past Kirby.

"KIRBY!" his friends, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala yell out to Kirby. Who simply waves "hi". Before Grounder Pounder fallows him. Kirby runs. Kirby tries to inhale something, but Grounder Pounder steps on Kirby.

"YES!"

"NO!"

Then someone attacks. It turns out to be none-other then Meta Knight!

"I would get off of Kirby if I were you!" Meta Knight tells the elephant. Then Grounder Pounder does so. Kirby struggles to stand while Meta Knight begins to battle Grounder Pounder.

"Go get him Grounder Pounder!" King Dedede yells.

"You want to make up for past failure, then destroy those Star Warriors!" Escargoon tells Grounder Pounder. Who uses his trunk to fire bombs at Meta Knight. He tries to strike them back but his sword doesn't hit them all. And he's blasted right back to the castle.

"Home run!" King Dedede says, laughing. Kirby tries to stand, but can't. Then Grounder Pounder approaches Kirby. But someone throws a bomb and obscures Grounder Pounder's view. Then when the smoke clears Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala are gone.

"Did we win?" King Dedede asks. Then a note falls down and Escargoon reads it.

"In case you think you won the fight, you didn't we took your enemies to safety. From-... you don't need to know."

"OH COME ON!" King Dedede yells.

* * *

Kirby's House

"Well, looks like we got the right place. This is good." a voice says. Kirby then sees his in his house with someone standing next to him.

"I've heard great things about you Kirby, oh, but first and foremost, I'm Bomberman. But my friends call me "WhiteBomber" nice to meet you Kirby."

"Poyo!"

Then Kirby and WhiteBomber walk out and then Kirby's friends hug him. Then WhiteBomber walks up to another person who looks like him, but more feminine.

"And this is my best friend RedBomber." WhiteBomber says, with a slightly higher pitch in his voice. Then Meta Knight walks up to the six.

"Bomberman, I've heard a lot about you in my travels, what brings you to Dreamland?" Meta Knight asks WhiteBomber.

"Grounder Pounder! I battled him before in the past! He's my responsibility! I battled him to get a "Bomb Element". I have to fight him!"

RedBomber walks up to WhiteBomber and says "I'm helping you!"

"No RedBomber, I don't want you to get hurt. Kirby, I know you protect this world, but I'll understand if you want me to fight him on my own!"

Kirby walks up to him and says "We, TEAM!"

"Thanks Kirby."

Tuff then asks WhiteBomber "By the way, how'd you and your friend get here in the first place?"

"We used the Monster Transporter that King Dummy has." WhiteBomber tells everyone. They all laugh.

* * *

Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle

About time I get back to work on this. I need to finish it, it's really not that long. So, let's wrap it up.

I don't own _Kirby _or _Bomberman_.

* * *

"Come on Grounder Pounder, we gotta find Kirby so you can destroy him!" King Dedede yells at the giant elephant monster.

Then a Smoke Bomb is thrown at the ground, and then a voice says "You want Kirby, so here he is!" after the smoke clears Kirby appears with a look of confidence.

(Background song: Instrumental version of "Busters Ready Go")

Kirby strikes his two hands against each-other and rushes up to Grounder Pounder, who stomps the ground, but Kirby uses the rubble from the attack to get closer to Grounder Pounder, he tries to thwack Kirby with his trunk, but misses!

Kirby lands on solid ground, and looks over to see his friends rooting for him, he rushes up and kicks Grounder Pounder, but the kick does nothing.

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous!" RedBomber says annoyed. "Where's WhiteBomber?"

"Yeah, who knows how long Kirby can keep fighting on his own." Tuff says, concerned. "We must have trust in WhiteBomber's plan and Kirby's might, I just hope it goes off without any problems." Meta Knight says.

Both Tiff and RedBomber share a look of concern and worry and turn their attention back to the battle.

* * *

Kirby avoids attack, after attack, and rolls underneath Grounder Pounder. He inhales a piece of rubble and spits it into the air. Then a bomb rolls underneath Kirby, he kicks it right onto Grounder Pounder. Then WhiteBomber shows up.

"What the?!" Escargoon asks.

"Who are you?! Another Star Warrior?!" King Dedede asks.

"I may not be a Star Warrior, but I am a hero who roams the universe in search of adventure! I am Bomberman! But call me WhiteBomber!" he says. He rushes over to Kirby's side, they high five and charge into Grounder Pounder.

* * *

"Alright, so far so good." Meta Knight mumbles.

'I just hope he'll be alright.' both Tiff and RedBomber think in unison. Both glance over at the other, exchanging an odd look at the other.

"You know, they say that people who have the same thought can hear the other." Meta Knight says to Tiff and RedBomber.

* * *

"Let's do this Kirby!" WhiteBomber says, tossing a huge Bomb at Kirby. He inhales it.

* * *

Kirby jumps high into the sky, his body turns red, expands, further and further, becoming even larger in diameter, and then he floats down with a blue Santa hat, carrying a bomb!

* * *

"Alright!" WhiteBomber says, simply amazed by Kirby's abilities. The two high five and Kirby tosses a bomb over to WhiteBomber who kicks it like a soccer ball, back to Kirby, who kicks it back, and the fuse becomes shorter and shorter, before WhiteBomber kicks it underneath Grounder Pounder!

(Stop "Busters Ready Go")

"Okay, Tiff, it's time for Phase 5 of our genius plan!" WhiteBomber yells over to Tiff.

* * *

"Kabu, send the Warp Star!"

* * *

"Warp Star." then a giant yellow star flies away from Kabu, and right towards Kirby's current location.

* * *

Kirby and WhiteBomber see the Warp Star flying.

"Up you GO!" WhiteBomber says, tossing Bomb Kirby into the air, allowing him to get onto the Warp Star. Kirby looks down at his friend. "Ride." Kirby says.

"No thanks, I got my own means of flying." WhiteBomber says, pulling out a small device and summoning a rocket to his right wrist. He fallows Kirby into the sky and the two begin to throw bombs at Grounder Pounder!

* * *

(Start: Kirby Right Back At Ya theme song)

"Alright, the plan is working!" Meta Knight says amazed.

"Go for it Kirby!" Tiff yells.

"Go for it Bomberman!" RedBomber yells.

Everyone watches in amazement at Kirby and WhiteBomber's synchronization in battle!

* * *

Grounder Pounder thwacks WhiteBomber's rocket, sending it haywire!

"Hey, RedBomber, got anymore rockets?" WhiteBomber asks.

"Sorry WhiteBomber, all the other ones are in repair!" RedBomber replies. WhiteBomber tries to regain control over his rocket.

"Oh well, another rocket going to waste, rocket accel finisher attack!" WhiteBomber yells, sending the rocket right at Grounder Pounder, but he sends himself plummeting right towards the ground! "HELP KIRBY!"

Kirby sees his new friend in trouble and quickly flies over and WhiteBomber grabs one of the Warp Star's edges. "Um, a little help up Kirby?" WhiteBomber asks, Kirby helps WhiteBomber stand on the Warp Star and the two fly right under Grounder Pounder.

* * *

"This is his weak spot! Fire at will Kirby!" WhiteBomber yells.

Both begin to fire several bombs at Grounder Pounder's chest, making him BLOW UP!

* * *

"We Won!" Meta Knight, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, and RedBomber yell. With Kirby and WhiteBomber flying over to their friends.

"Oh Bomberman! Thank goodness your alive!" RedBomber says very happily, hugging WhiteBomber. "You know, I fight monsters like that _**ALL**_ the time, so no need to worry, okay?" WhiteBomber says.

"When you say that, that's when I worry the most!" RedBomber says, giggling. Tiff begins to hug Kirby. "No need to wowwy, Tiff." Kirby says.

* * *

Well that's it for now, one more chapter left.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
